I Forgot to Mention
by I am the HERO AMERICA
Summary: Allie is the new girl in town. She meets Miles, the social outcast/teacher's pet and Will a.k.a Mr. Perfect and a strange teacher. He comes to her and tells her that the rise of King Arthur is happening right now and she believes him after time. What happens when he shows her who she really is? Does she really owe everything to him and Miles? ONESHOT!


**A/N: Long story short, I hate thunder storms. It's really really late and I needed to distract myself. I had originally made this story a chapter one, but I condensed all I needed to say in a oneshot. Merlin is Mr. Dragoon. I go with the movie on everything in this fic. ALIIE IS NOT IN LOVE WITH MILES! I SHIP HER WITH WILL! **

**Quondam Regis et futúris means The Once and Future King.**

**Disclaimer: Nice try.**

**REVIEW QUESTIONS, COMMENTS AND TIPS! NO FLAMES!**

**READ MY OTHER STORIES!**

**SORRY FOR THE CRAPPY MIDDLE IN THERE! MAKING FIVE CHAPTERS ONE CHAPTER IS HARD!harge of any hurt feels in this or any other fanfiction I write or will write, that is all.  
Little PSA: I am not inc**

**~Usachan!  
~Enjoy!**

* * *

Allie walked into her last class with an odd feeling, her first class was interesting, to say the least. She hoped her last class would be a little bit normal, compared to her other classes. She was wrong.

"Hello, my name is Mr. Dragoon and I'll be teaching you tenth grade literature." The teacher introduced himself. Mr. Dragoon was the new teacher that happened to have his first day that day, same as Allie.

He was young, no more than twenty five and average height. To most of the girls in the room, he was cute, but Allie felt this strong urge to call him an idiot when he tripped over his own two feet as he passed around A Lesson Before Dying. He had dull blue eyes that seemed to only know sadness and messy dark brown, almost black hair. He wore a scarf over his neck and dark blue button up. All in all, Allie thought this man was strange, yet intriguing.

"So, I want you to read chapters one through five on your own today for class." He said as he sat down at his desk with a sigh. This man was definitely strange, maybe even dangerous.

* * *

I looked down at the paper on my desk and sighed, I should really stop writing these. I picked up the newest paper and flipped it over to the back side that was blank. I began to write another one, though I knew it was pointless. Still, I wrote and wrote.

The bell rang and I called after the fleeing students to read up to chapter eight tonight for homework.

"Mr. Dragoon?" I looked up to see a curly blonde girl standing in front of my desk, her clear blue eyes held concern in them, just like his.

"Yes? How can I help you..." I trailed off, trying to place a name with her face, I failed.

"Allie, Allie Pennington. I was wondering about those words you wrote on the board. What do they mean?" She asked, pointing at the Latin words I had written on the board.

"Ah, that. It's a message to one of my students." I smiled at the girl as she was still confused. "It says 'Ut qui resurget' which means 'To he who shall rise again'." I explained.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that, wait aren't you Ingrid and Don's kid?" I asked, just recognizing the last name at that moment.

"Yeah, the Arthur geeks. That's me." She sighed. I could tell that she was embarrassed by her parents at times, but still loved them.

"Well ask them about this phrase: Quondam Regis et futúris. They'll tell you more about it." I smiled sadly as I gathered up my things and left the room, leaving Allie more confused about the words.

"Mom, what does 'Quondam Regis et futúris' mean?" I asked casually. I did not expect her and Dad to almost choke on their coffee in response. "What?" I asked defensively, seriously confused by their reaction.

"Allie, where did you hear that?" My mom asked me suspiciously, glancing at my dad for support.

"My Lit teacher had this weird Latin phrase on the board and when I asked about it he said to ask you guys about 'Quondam Regis et futúris'. Is something wrong?"

"No, not at al-" My mom was cut off by the doorbell ringing.

"I'll get that." I jumped up and ran to the door.

"Miles?"

"We have a paper due, can I come in?"

"I, wait, how did you find my house?"

"You wrote it down."

"Hi! Allie, who's this?" Mom asked from behind me, making me jump.

"This is Miles. Miles and I have a paper due." I explained with a sigh. I led Miles into my house and we sat at the table in the living room. My mom brought us pie soon after.

After a while of trying to find something, anything, on the Order of the Bear I noticed some writing on Miles's hand.

Miles, what's that on your hand?" I asked, grabbing his arm and reading it. "'Ut qui resurget', that was what Mr. Dragoon had on his board today!" I exclaimed.

Miles yanked his hand back and shoved his hand further down his sweatshirt sleeve.

"So?" He shot back, "What does it mean to you?"

"The fact that Mr. Dragoon and you have this weird connection!" I shot back, feeling my cheeks grow hot as they turned bright red. I had no right to be in his business, and he should be angry with me for bugging him about it. "Never mind, I'll just try to... what's this?" I found something about reincarnation and started reading.

"What did you find?" Miles asked, coming over and sitting next to me. I felt his presence next to me, like an old friend that I hadn't seen for a long time finally coming to visit. It was surprising, considering how I never managed to make a single friend for long, let alone a close friend. The feeling was nice though, not romantic, but nice, comforting.

"It says here that King Arthur is believed to rise again, when the world needs him most." I replied, dumbfounded.

"What's that supposed to mean, that we are in capable of running a successful society without his help? Don't

answer that." Miles added as I started to speak.

"I don't know, but I think that he will."

"Will, will what?"

"Come back, well sort of. Maybe like a metaphor?" I laughed after I said that, it sounded silly, even from the King Arthur Freaks' kid.

"Maybe... Ah!" Miles bent over and held his hands in his head for a few moments, then everything returned to normal. "Are you expecting anyone?" He asked as he started to flip through a book as if nothing had happened.

"What, no, Miles, are you okay?" I asked, turning a little to face him with a concerned look, what had just happened?

"Hm? Yeah fine, fine. Oh look, the door? I wonder who it is." He got up and led the way to the front door where I opened it to see Mr .Dragoon standing there with a worried expression on his face.

"Mr. Dragoon? Why are you here?" I asked as she invited the teacher in.

"Allie, Miles, I really need to warn you. There's not much time, it's happening right now." Mr. Dragoon spoke in a whispered urgency that was infectious. Soon, Allie was whispering back, "What do you mean? What's going on?"

"Just beware, also would you stop being so demanding? Everything is revealed in due time." Mr. Dragoon then realized he told a student to be less "demanding" and blushed sheepishly, "I mean that you always do that."

"Do what?" I demanded, not bothering to keep my voice lowered.

"Never mind."

"Wait are you... are you crazy?" Miles asked, not trying to hide the unsympathetic tone in his voice.

"UGH! Would you two listen?! The return of King Arthur is now! I have awaited this day for literally centuries, waiting for you!" Me gestured to Allie, "Now it's here and Morgana and Mordred are back and Arthur has to save us and... YOU ARE NOT LISTENING!" He screamed in frustration.

Thankfully, my parents heard this because they came into the entryway to see a very frustrated Mr. Dragoon and two very confused teens standing around.

"Who's this?" Mom asked me as my dad stared in wonder at my English teacher.

"Mr. Dragoon, he's my teacher."

"Why is he screaming?"

"He says that King Arthur's coming back and that it's happening now." Miles explained, trying to hide his giggles. My mom dropped the pie she had been holding and literally dragged into the family room, with some help from my dad.

"... Great, another teacher has been kidnapped. I'll get the butter knife." I sighed as I walked into the kitchen to get the butter knife we reserved for kidnapped teachers. I didn't want a repeat of the second grade musical cast party, but I guess if it's to save a teacher I'll have to.

"The... wait, kidnapped?!" Miles hurried after me in a flustered fashion. I laughed evilly as he realized we were actually going to sit in the kitchen cutting up blocks of cheese to look like movie characters.

About halfway through our reenactment of Harry finding out he was a wizard my mom came in and started talking in a whispered urgency, "Miles, Allie, Will is the reincarnation of King Arthur and you two have to help him keep his strength as he battles all sorts of foes. Now, who wants cake?" She began to dish up cake like the first part of her sentence hadn't happened, my mom everyone, my mom.

* * *

A few days later, it happened. Miles and I were eating lunch when suddenly, Miles had a vision, a painful one.

"Miles, are you okay?" I asked as soon as his head came out of his hands.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Allie, Will's in danger." He looked deadly serious and a bit scared as he explained the vision to me, "Will was being dragged into the theater by Marco, but then I saw another person, but I couldn't tell who. It was so dark Allie, and it's going to happen tonight."

"Tonight? When?" I leaned in close and barely daring to breathe.

"I have no idea, but we have to protect him." I nodded, that made since, Miles and I had been watching over Will like hawks ever since my first day of school.

* * *

"Allie, can you stay after class for a few minutes?" Mr. Dragoon asked as the bell rang. I nodded, unsure of what I had done wrong. Was doodling a crime? Reading ahead? Hating the book?

"Allie, you're not in trouble." laughed as I walked over to his desk nervously. "All I need to know is if you know what's happening tonight, with Will." I nodded, he was going to be attacked, I knew that.

"Okay, well you need to have this. Give it to Miles, when the time is right he'll know what to do." handed her a smile book of spells and incantations.

"Okay." I nodded as I headed out the door, but stopped suddenly when I question entered my mind, "Who are you?"

Mr. Dragoon simply smiled and shook his head, "I am the other side of the coin. I am your protector, your destiny and your friend. I am the one by your side when others leave it. I have waited for your return many years and now, I am free." He walked over to me and placed his hands on my shoulders, suddenly images filled my brain, they were of him and a man with dirty blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. The two were dressed in medieval clothes and seemed to think it was normal. The blonde threw stuff at Mr. Dragoon a lot, other times he seemed quiet, distant even, as he shared fears and hopes and secrets. I saw, Mr. Dragoon and his best friend. I saw King Arthur and Merlin.

* * *

The images stopped and I was in a small heap on the ground, not a single soul in sight, not even Mr. Dragoon.

"Allie! There you are!" I turned around slowly as Miles lifted me up by my arms and then slung my arm across his shoulder. "What happened, are you okay?"

I let out a tiny, sad laugh and nodded. "Fine. Hey, I forgot to tell you something..."

Miles looked puzzled, but nodded nonetheless, "What is it?"

I leaned over and kissed his cheek, as a friend who owed a great debt, "Thank you for protecting me."


End file.
